Come to me
by bianka411
Summary: Mic ist nicht mehr da, Mac wird angeschossen
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Come to me  
Autor: bianka411  
Spoiler: Staffel 2-6, einschließlich Adrift 2  
Pairing: Harm and Mac  
Disclaimer:Alle Rechte an der Fernseh-Serie JAG und ihren Charakteren gehören Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount.  
Summary: Mic ist nicht mehr da, Mac wird angeschossen

Come to me

2213 EST  
Harm's Place  
North Union Station

"Komm zu mir."  
"Warum?"  
"Damit wir reden können."  
"Wir reden immer nur."  
"Streite nicht mit mir."  
"Ich brauche einen besseren Grund!"  
"Du kennst den Grund!" Stille  
"Mac?"  
"Ich...Ich bin hier."  
"Ich warte."

30 Minuten später

Mac ging langsam die Treppe herab, die sie erst vor ein paar Minuten emporgestiegen war. Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick und immer wieder drehte sie sich um und sah auf die geschlossene Tür. ´Warum musste Renee`s Vater gerade jetzt sterben.´ Mac schüttelte den Kopf, sie wusste das diese Gedanken völlig unsinnig waren, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Als sie auf die Straße hinaustrat traf sie der kalte Wind mitten ins Gesicht und es begann in Strömen zu regnen. Ihr Blick wurde wie magnetisch zu Harms Fenster hingezogen. Der Anblick wie Harm und Renee sich umarmten brannte sich in ihren Kopf ein und sie wandte sich zu ihrem Auto.  
"Hey Lady." Erklang plötzlich eine Stimme aus einem dunklen Türeingang.  
"Wer ist da?" Mac drehte sich abrupt um. Ein Schatten löste sich von der Wand und trat einen Schritt vor.  
"Was kann ich für sie tun?" Sie schaute den jungen Mann fragend an. Er kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor aber sie wusste nicht wo sie ihn einordnen sollte.  
"Es sollte wohl eher heißen was ich für sie tun kann, Colonel." Seine Stimme klang düster. Einen Moment später blitzte ein metallischer Gegenstand in seiner rechten Hand auf, eine Waffe.  
"Was soll das? Ich kenne sie nicht, also was wollen sie?" Mac schaute sich suchend um, aber es sah nicht so aus als ob sie von irgendwoher Hilfe zu erwarten hatte.  
"Was ich will? Ich will Gerechtigkeit!" Stieß er wütend hervor.  
"Gerechtigkeit für wen?"  
"Für mich, sie und dieser Rabb haben mein Leben zerstört." Stieß er aus und trat noch ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.  
"Ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern ihnen jemals begegnet zu sein, also wie soll ich dann bitte ihr Leben zerstört haben?" Mac schaute ihn fragend an.  
"Sie haben diesen Mann, einen Marine, verteidigt der meine Frau umgebracht hat. Laut ihnen war das nichts weiter als ein tragischer Unfall, aber für mir hat dieser Unfall alles genommen was mir je etwas bedeutet hat. Und genau das selbe werde ich jetzt auch dem Commander antun." Während diesen Worten zielte er auf Mac und schoss. Danach drehte er sich um und ging in die Dunkelheit davon.

"Was war das?" Harm löste sich aus der Umarmung mit Renee und ging zum Fenster.  
"Wahrscheinlich eine Fehlzündung." Renee ging auf Harm zu.  
"Gleich vier Stück, nein, das waren Schüsse." Harm sah auf die Straße und sah Macs Wagen. `Warum steht ihr Wagen noch hier, sie ist doch schon vor mindestens 10 Minuten gegangen.`  
"Ich seh mal nach." Rief er Renee zu und öffnete die Tür.  
"Harm..."sagte Renee. Doch Harm hörte sie nicht mehr er hatte die Treppe bereits hinter sich gelassen und stand nun auf der Straße. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm das etwas passiert war, aber die Straße war menschenleer, niemand war zu sehen. Áber wo ist Mac.´ Er ging ein paar Schritte auf ihren Wagen zu als er ein leisen Stöhnen hörte. Mit drei schritten hatte er den Wagen umrundet und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Mac lag auf der Straße, ihre Uniform war durchnässt, aber nicht vom regen sondern vom Blut.  
"Mac." Harm kniete sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand.  
"Mac, hörst du mich?" Macs Augen waren geöffnet aber es sah nicht so aus als ob sie irgendetwas um sich herum wahr nahm.  
"Mac halte durch, ich bin sofort wieder da." Nur widerwillig ließ Harm ihre Hand los und rannte zur Tür.  
"Renee, ruf 911 Mac wurde niedergeschossen. Beeile dich." Schon war er wieder neben Mac. Da war so viel Blut, das er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte wie viel Kugeln sie getroffen hatten. Eine Einschusswunde sah er, sie lag genau unter ihren Herzen. Harm zog seine Jacke aus und hielt sie auf die Wunde um die Blutung etwas zu stoppen. In Sekundenschnelle war die Jacke rotgefärbt. Mac stöhnte und richtete ihre Augen genau auf Harm.  
"Harm?"  
"Ich bin hier Mac, alles wird wieder gut." Mit seiner freien Hand strich er ihr eine Träne von der Wange.  
"Es tut so weh." Macs Stimme brach ab.  
"Ich weiß Mac. Du musst stark sein der Krankenwagen muss jede Minute hier sein. Macs Augen schlossen sich langsam.  
"Nein Marine, du musst wach bleiben. Schau mich an, lass mich deine wunderschönen Augen sehen." Von weiten hörte Harm schon die Sirenen die langsam auf sie zukamen.  
"Mac, bleib schön bei mir, du schafft das Ninjagirl, nur noch ein paar Minuten." Macs Augenlider flackerten.  
"Harm...ich kann nicht...Semper Fi...Sailor." Ihre Augen schlossen sich langsam und ihre Hand glitt aus seiner.  
"Nein! Mac! Tu mir das bitte nicht an, du hast mir versprochen das ich dich nie verlieren werde.


	2. Chapter 2

2.30 EST  
George Washington University Hospital  
Intensiv Station

Harm ging unruhig auf dem Flur hin und her, ´4 Stunden, was treiben die da drinnen nur so lange?´ Nur lückenhaft konnte er sich an die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus erinnern, nachdem die Sanitäter Mac an einen Tropf und andere Schläuche angeschlossen hatten. Scheinbar dachte der Arzt das er ein Angehöriger von Mac war und ließ ihn darum mit in m Krankenwagen fahren. Harm hatte diesen Irrtum auch nicht aufgeklärt, er wollte nur bei Mac sein, egal wie. Was er noch deutlich vor sich sah war Renee und ihre Vorwürfe als sie auf die Strasse trat und sah das er mitfahren wollte.  
"Harm wo willst du den hin?" Fragte sie verwirrt.  
"Ich muss bei Mac bleiben!"  
"Wieso, du kannst ihr doch jetzt ohnehin nicht helfen, es reicht doch wenn du dem Arzt sagst er möchte dich bitte informieren wen es etwas neues gibt."  
"Renee! Ich muss!" Harm drehte sich um.  
"Ach ja, und was ist mit mir?"  
"Was ist mit dir?" Harm blieb noch einmal kurz stehen.  
"Was mit mir ist, fragst du das wirklich? Ich könnte im Moment auch deine Nähe gebrauchen, mein Vater ist tot, aber Nein, Mac ist ja wichtiger." Renees Blick war starr auf ihn gerichtet.  
"Renee, dein Vater ist bereits tot, daran kann ich nichts mehr ändern so leid es mir auch tut. Mac hingegen lebt noch und vielleicht braucht sie mich."  
"Wobei?"  
"Egal wobei. Ich bin ihr Freund und ich möchte bei ihr sein." Mit diesen Worten ist er in den Wagen gestiegen. Es tat ihm leid das er Renee verletzt hatte, aber in diesem Moment waren seine Gedanken nur bei Mac gewesen und sie waren es noch. Der einzige mit dem er seit er im Krankenhaus war gesprochen hatte war der Admiral gewesen, den er über die Ereignisse informiert hatte, er hatte ihm versprochen so schnell wie möglich zu kommen. Harm ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen die im Flur standen und ließ seinen Kopf in die Hände sinken. És ist alles meine Schuld, wäre ich nicht gewesen wäre Mac jetzt wahrscheinlich auf Hochzeitsreise mit Mic anstatt auf einen OP Tisch zu liegen und um ihr Leben zu kämpfen. Erst mein Absturz und dann dieses Telefonat. Meinetwegen ist sie gekommen und wurde niedergeschossen. Hätte ich sie nur nicht wieder weggeschickt.´ Er lehnte sich zurück so das sein Kopf an die Wand stieß. ´Alle Menschen die mir jemals wirklich etwas bedeutet haben sind tot. Erst Dad, dann Diana, dann Jordan und jetzt ringt Mac mit dem Tode.´ Er wusste, wenn er sie verlieren würde, würde er ein Teil von sich selber verlieren. Sie war seine zweite Hälfte.  
"Commander?" Harm stand auf und ging auf den Admiral zu, der gerade die Halle betreten hatte.  
"Gibt es irgendwas neues?" AJ schaute ihn fragend an. Harm schaute auf die geschlossene OP Tür und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Na ja, keine Neuigkeiten sind immer noch besser als schlechte." Er legte seine Hand auf Harms Schulter und sah ihn an.  
"Was genau ist überhaupt passiert?"  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sir. Ich hatte nur etwas gehört und bin deshalb auf die Strasse wo ich sie dann gefunden habe." Harms Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich wieder. Da wo man sonst sein allseits beliebtes Lächeln sah, war nun ein verbissener Ausdruck. AJ hätte ihn gerne gefragt was Mac um diese Uhrzeit vor seinem Haus gemacht hatte, als Harm ihm zuvorkam.  
"Mic ist weg und sie wollte mit mir reden. Doch Renee war da, darum ist sie wieder gegangen sonst..."  
"Nichts sonst, Commander. Ich weiß was sie denken aber sie trifft keine Schuld, wenn es nicht heute Nacht passiert wäre, dann vielleicht morgen..."  
"Aber..."  
"Kein aber..." unterbrach der Admiral.  
"Die Sache zieht nicht so aus als ob es ein simpler Raubüberfall war. Der Täter wusste genau was er wollte und er hätte sich durch sie nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen. Ich nehme eher an das ich, wenn sie da gewesen wären, jetzt zwei meiner besten Offiziere auf der Intensivstation besuchen müsste." In einträchtigem Schweigen ließen sie sich auf die Stühle nieder und gingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Die Tür am Ende des Korridors öffnete sich und eine Schwester kam heraus und ging zügigen Schrittes den Gang entlang. Harm sprang auf und ging ihr entgegen.  
"Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?" fragte er die Schwester.  
"Tut mir leid, ich darf ihnen nichts sagen. Der Doktor wird gleich zu ihnen kommen und ihnen alles erläutern." Frustriert sah Harm ihr nach, er war es nicht gewohnt einfach so stehen gelassen zu werden.  
"Was soll das alles, warum erzählen die hier einen denn nichts?"  
"Warten wir einfach auf den Arzt. Keine sorge Commander Mac ist zäh, sie ist schließlich ein Marine." Harm nickte zustimmend, ´stimmt und sie ist mein Marine. ´Die Schwester sollte Recht behalten, es dauerte keine drei Minuten und der Arzt erschien.  
"Doktor ich bin mir Colonel MacKenzie gekommen, wie geht es ihr?" fragend sah Harm ihn an.

"Guten Morgen mein Name ist Dr. Bradley sind sie ein Familienangehöriger?" fragte der Arzt.  
"Nein, das nicht aber..."  
"Dann bin ich leider nicht berechtigt ihnen diese Auskunft zu erteilen." Unterbrach ihn der Arzt. Harm sah ihn entgeistert an., aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte mischte sich der Admiral ein.  
" Moment mal, der einzige Verwandte lebt irgendwo in der Wüste und ist im Moment nicht aufzutreiben. Wir sind ihre Freunde und Arbeitskollegen und ich denke das wir ein Recht haben zu erfahren wie es ihr geht!" Durch die Art und Weise wie AJ dies sagte fühlte der Arzt sich leicht eingeschüchtert.  
"Na ja, wenn das so ist mache ich mal eine Ausnahme!"  
"Tun sie das."  
"Wie sie bereits wissen haben Colonel MacKenzie drei Kugel getroffen. Eine in der linken Schulter, eine im Lungenbereich und die dritte ist direkt unter ihren Herzen. Die erste war kein Problem, wir konnten sie einfach entfernen und der Arm wird wieder wie neu."  
"Und was ist mit den anderen," unterbrach ihn Harm.  
"Dazu komme ich jetzt. Die zweite Kugel hat einen Lungenlappen verletzt was dazu geführt hat das sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Wir haben sie entfernt und unser bestes getan damit die Lunge wieder von allein arbeitet. Im Moment tut sie es auch ohne größere Komplikationen."  
"Aber?" Der Doc sah Harm genau an.  
"Was uns die größte Sorge bereitet ist der Herzschuss, dadurch kam es zu diesen immensen Blutverlust der ihren Kreislauf völlig zum erliegen gebracht hat. Es tut mir leid ihnen mitteilen zu müssen das wir diese Kugel in ihren jetzigen Zustand nicht entfernen können ohne ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzten."  
"Soll das heißen das die Kugel noch steckt?" AJ schaute ihn ungläubig an.  
"Ja, sie steckt in festen Gewebe so das wir darauf bauen das sie fürs erst nicht weiter wandert!"  
"Das hört sich alles sehr unsicher an." Harm ging unruhig auf und ab.  
"Da muss ich ihnen leider zustimmen, Sir, es ist riskant. Aber es wäre mit Sicherheit viel riskanter sie jetzt zu operieren. Miss MacKenzies Körper muss sich erst von den großen Blutverlust erholen. Ich muss sie aber darauf hinweisen das doch die Möglichkeit besteht das sich die Kugel weiter bewegt und tiefer eindringt und es dann zu einen Herzstillstand kommen kann. Es tut mir leid aber im Moment können wir nicht mehr für sie tun." Der Arzt reichte beiden Männern die Hand und wollte gehen als Harm fragte.  
"Könnte ich zu ihr?" Der Doc nickte zustimmend.  
"Im Moment schläft sie durch die Einwirkung der Narkose aber ich werde sie zu ihren Zimmer bringen." Harm wandte sich zu dem Admiral der ihm zunickte.  
"Gehen sie ruhig, ich werde mich um alles kümmern."  
"Danke Sir." Langsam folgte er dem Arzt bis dieser ihm eine Tür zeigte und ihn alleine ließ. Harm legte seine Hand auf die Klinge und öffnete die Tür.


	3. Chapter 3

Leise schloß Harm die Tür hinter sich und sah sich im Zimmer um. Lauter Aparate standen rings um das Bett in dem Mac lag. Geräuschlos kam er näher und blieb schließlich daneben stehen. Mac sah so friedlich aus wie sie da so lag, wären nicht diese ganzen Maschinen die alles aufzeichneten und Piepgeräusche von sich gaben, wäre man nicht auf die Idee gekommen das sie um ihr Leben kämpfte.  
"Mac was tust du mir nur an?" Harm ließ sich auf die Bettkante nieder und schloß seine Hand um Macs, die sich unnatürlich kalt anfühlte. Aus ihrem Gesicht war alle Farbe gewichen so das nur ihr dunkles Haar einen Kontrast zu dem weißen Bettzeug bildete.  
"Es tut mir so leid, Mac, bitte wach wieder auf ich brauche doch meinen Partner." Harm schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
"Von wegen Partner, du bist viel mehr für mich. Du bist mein bester Freund, wir haben alle Höhen und Tiefen zusammen bewältigt und du hast mich nie im Stich gelassen egal wie gefährlich es auch wurde." Harms Stimme wurde immer leiser.  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere erste Begegnung im Rosengarten ich hatte sofort das Gefühl das uns etwas verbannt und das nicht nur weil du Dianas Abbild bist. Es hat nicht lange gedauert bis ich herausfand das ihr zwei völlig unterschiedliche Charaktere seid. Dann kam die Nacht in den Docks und der Kuss. Ich weiß, du dachtest ich hätte Diana geküsst und auch ich habe versucht mir das einzureden aber es stimmte nicht. Ich wusste in dem Moment des Kusses das ich dich, Mac, küsste und nicht einen Geist aus der Vergangenheit." Harm wandte seinen Blick zum Fenster und dachte an den Abend der schon drei Jahre zurücklag. Wenn er die Augen schl0ß hatte er noch immer das Bild vor sich wie sie sich langsam voneinander lösten und sich in die Augen sahen, bis Mac schließlich sagte "Ich weiß sie haben sie geküsst." Er hätte nicht sagen können wie es weitergegangen wäre wenn sie nichts gesagt hätte, aber so sprachen sie nie wieder davon. Er wandte sich wieder Mac zu und sagte mit tiefer Stimme.  
"Was ich damit eigentlich sagen wollte ist, das du mir mehr bedeutest als alles andere auf der Welt...und das ich dich..." er wurde durch eine laute Frauenstimme unterbrochen.  
"Ich habe es ja immer gewusst." Renee schloß die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich und sah Harm an. Harm der nicht gehört hatte das jemand den Raum betreten hatte fuhr erschrocken herum.  
"Renee?" Er sah sie verwirrt an und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare.  
"Was hast du gewusst?"  
"Da fragst du noch? Ich wusste immer das zwischen euch mehr ist als diese Kollegen und Freund Nummer die du immer abgezogen hast." Renee ging unruhig in den kleinen Zimmer auf und ab.  
"Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung auf was du hier anspielst Renee, aber ich denke das wir das lieber wann anderes klären sollten."  
"Nein Harm, wir werden das jetzt endgültig klären, ich habe es satt das du mir ständig ausweichst wenn die Sprache auf Mac kommt."  
"Was soll mit Mac sein?" Harm richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Bett wo Mac immer noch friedlich zu schlafen schien.  
"Was wirfst du mir eigentlich vor?" fragte er schließlich leicht gereizt.  
"Ich werfe dir gar nichts vor Harm, ich will nur das du ehrlich zu mir bist und auch dir selbst gegenüber!" Renee hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und blieb stehen.  
"Ich bin doch nicht blind Harm, ich sehe doch wie du Mac ansiehst und wie du sie immer wieder flüchtig berührst und anlächelst. Genau das Lachen mit dem du mich immer wieder überzeugt hast das zwischen dir und Mac nichts läuft."  
"Es läuft ja auch nichts zwischen uns." Unterbrach sie Harm.  
"Aber du würdest es dir wünschen und doch hast du gleichzeitig Angst davor. Weißt du wovor ich Angst hatte Harm? Davor das du deine überwindest. Ich wusste immer das es nur an dir lag, ein Wort von dir und Mac hätte Mic sofort den Laufpass gegeben. Harm es ist nicht leicht mit jemanden zusammen zu sein der ständig an eine andere Frau denkt. Darum werde ich dir jetzt eine einzige Frage stellen und ich erwarte eine ehrliche Antwort, die bist du mir schuldig.  
Harmon Rabb liebst du Sarah MacKenzie?" Harm schaute erst Renee dann Mac und schließlich wieder Renee an. Sie hatte recht, in seinen Kopf war immer nur Mac, nicht erst seit diesen Unfall, und würde es auch bleiben. Es wurde Zeit das er es sich selbst eingestand und seine Gefühle für sie nicht mehr unterdrückte sondern sie einfach zuzulassen.  
"Ja, ja ich liebe Sarah MacKenzie." Sagte er schließlich laut und deutlich. Renee sah ihn einige Sekunden schweigend an bevor sie begann zu sprechen.  
"Weißt du was Harm, jetzt da du es endlich zugibst tut es mir nicht so weh wie die ganzen Wochen, ja Monate über wo ich mich ständig fragte "liebt er sie oder liebt er sie nicht"."  
Renee kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange.  
"Machs gut, Harm." Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Tür und schloß sie leise wieder hinter sich. Harm wandte sich wieder dem Bett zu.  
"Ja Sarah ich liebe dich, ich werde dich immer lieben." Er schaute Mac an doch es war keine Reaktion wahrzunehmen und doch hatte sich etwas im Raum verändert. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde bis er merkte das der gleichbleibende Piepton einer Maschine sich in einen Dauerton verwandelt hatte. In Sekundenschnelle war er bei der Tür, aber noch bevor er sie ganz erreicht hatte öffnete sie sich von außen und das Zimmer fühlte sich mit Krankenpersonal.  
"Was geht hier vor? Was ist mit Mac?" Harm schrie die Worte fast heraus als er sah wie ein Arzt Macs Handgelenk nahm und ihren Puls fühlte. Er fühlte sich völlig hilflos, er wusste was das piepen zu bedeuten hatte, doch er konnte nicht das geringste Tun um Mac zu helfen. Er nahm seine Umgebung nicht mehr richtig war und auch die Stimme der Arzte drangen nur gedämpft zu ihm durch.  
"Herzstillstand, ich brauche sofort den Defiprilator." O Gott bitte lass sie mich nicht verlieren.  
"Lade auf 300. Weg vom Bett!" Harm registrierte wie alle ein schritt zurücktraten und Macs Oberkörper sich hob als der Doktor den Defi ansetzte.  
"Keine Reaktion. Laden auf 400. Weg vom Bett." Nicht Mac, nicht jetzt. Harms Gedanken rasten durcheinander als er sah wie Macs Körper sich erneut aufbäumte.  
"Keine Reaktion. Einen Versuch noch. 450 mehr kann ich nicht verantworten." Harm merkte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. Ich werde sie verlieren, ich werde mein Marine verlieren' . Er sah wie Macs Oberkörper sich erneut anhob und dann langsam zurück aufs Bett sank.


	4. Chapter 4

"Es tut mir sehr leid, Sir." Harm der fluchtartig das Zimmer verlassen hatte wandte sich zu Dr. Bradley um und sah ihn starr an.  
"Ich hatte ja gesagt, das so etwas passieren kann. Wir haben sie zwar noch mal zurückgeholt aber ich kann nicht sagen ob sie irgendwelche Folgeschäden davon getragen hat, schließlich war ihr Gehirn ein paar Minuten ohne Sauerstoff." Dr. Bradley legte seine Hand auf Harms Schulter, doch dieser bemerkte es gar nicht. ´Noch mal zurückgeholt` die Worte echoten in Harms Kopf. ´Sie ist nicht tot, Mac lebt noch` Ohne sich weiter um den Arzt zu kümmern ging er in Mac`s Krankenzimmer wo keine Ärzte und Schwerstern mehr um sie herumstanden.  
"Hey Mac!" Langsam strich er ihr mit der Hand über die Haare und küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn.  
"Jag mir bitte nie wieder so ein Schrecken ein, ich dachte ich würde dich verlieren." Harm`s Stimme brach ab.  
"Das darf nicht passieren, ich würde es nicht ertragen dich nie wieder Lachen zu hören oder in deine Augen zu sehen. Du bist der wichtigste Teil meines Lebens ohne dich wäre ich verloren." Ein leises Klopfen ließ Harm aufsehen und er ging zur Tür um sie zu öffnen.  
"Harriet, Bud was machen sie den hier?" Harm schaute die beiden verwirrt an und war gleichzeitig froh sie zu sehen.  
"Der Admiral hat uns darüber informiert was passiert ist und wir sind so schnell wie möglich gekommen. Der Colonel ich schließlich auch unser Freund." Harriet schaute zur Tür und fragte.  
"Wie geht es ihr, Sir?" Harm schilderte kurz die Sachlage und ließ sich dabei auf einen Stuhl sinken.  
"Die Ärzte sind sich nicht sicher ob sie es schafft. Sie können nichts weiter tun als zu warten." Harm schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Commander, wir alle kennen doch den Mac, sie gibt nicht so leicht auf, sie ist schließlich ein Marine, vergessen sie das nicht. Sie wird es schaffen das weiß ich." Harriet lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu und drehte sich zu Bud um.  
Bud wie wäre es wenn du und der Commander mal nach ihm zu Hause fahrt damit er sich etwas frisch machen kann, ich bleibe solange hier bei Mac." Harm stand aprubt auf.  
"Das kommt nicht in Frage, ich werde hier nicht weggehen und Mac alleine lassen." Harrriet schaute ihn ruhig an.  
"Harm wollen sie das, wenn Mac aufwacht sie als erstes in diesen blutigen Hemd und mit lauter Dreck auf der Haut sieht."  
"Aber was ist wenn...?" begann er doch Harriet unterbrach ihn sofort.  
"Ich werde sie sofort anrufen wenn sich irgendwelche Veränderungen ergeben."  
"Okay." Willigte er schließlich wiederstrebend ein.  
"Ich bin spätestens in einer Stunde wieder da." Während er das sagte ging er noch mal in Mac`s Zimmer und flüsterte ihr zu.  
" Ich bin bald zurück, versprochen."

***

"Bud warten sie ruhig hier unten, ich gehe nur schnell hoch und ziehe mir was anderes an es dauert nicht lange." Harm überquerte die Strasse und warf einen Blick auf die Stelle wo er Mac gefunden hatte. Ein gelbes Absperrband der Polizei markierte die Stelle wo vor eine paar stunden sein ganzes Leben durcheinander gebracht wurde. ´Vier Schüsse und nichts ist mehr so wie es mal war.` Entschlossen ging er die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hoch und schloss die Tür auf. Zügig ging er ins Bad, wusch sich und zog sich saubere Sachen an. Er wollte sich gerade seine Jacke schnappen als das Telefon klingelte. ´Mac` Mit zwei Schritten war er beim Telefon und riss den Hörer von der Gabel.  
"Ja." war alles was er hervorbrachte.  
"N'abend Commander." Da es nicht Harriet war wollte Harm das Telefonat schnellstens beenden.  
"Tut mir leid, ich habe keine Zeit, rufen sie einfach später noch mal an." Er wollte schon fast auflegen als die Stimme laut erklang.  
"Ich denke schon das sie sich die Zeit für mich nehmen sollten." Irgendwas an dem Tonfall ließ Harm stutzig werden.  
"Wer sind sie?"  
"Oh, fast dasselbe hat mich der Colonel auch gefragt." Kam es höhnisch aus dem Hörer. Damit hatte er nun Harm's vollständige Aufmerksamkeit.  
"Was haben sie mit dem Colonel zu schaffen?"  
"Ich denke das wissen sie bereits."  
"Sie waren der Schütze." Er wusste die Antwort darauf bereits doch er wollte lieber ganz sicher gehen.  
"Ja, der war ich." Kam auch prompt die Antwort.  
"Wieso, warum Mac, ich meine den Colonel?"  
"Ganz einfach, Kumpel, weil ich sehen wollte wie sie leiden und ich weiß was es heißt wirklich zu leiden."  
"Sie haben erreicht was sie wollten, ich leide, und sind sie jetzt zufrieden mit sich?" Harm's frage klang herausfordernd.  
"Noch nicht ganz, sie leiden noch nicht genug, noch haben sie noch nicht alles verloren. Leider war ich nicht gründlich genug in der Ausführung, doch das werde ich nachholen."  
Der Leitung wurde unterbrochen und Harm schaute ungläubig das Telefon an.

Auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus brach Harm alle Geschwindigkeitsrekorde. Die Lichter der Stadt glitten nur so an den Autoscheiben vorbei und Bud sah Harm beunruhigt an.  
"Könnten wir nicht etwas langsamer fahren, Sir? Harriet sagte doch das sie uns sofort anrufen würde falls sich eine Änderung ergibt." Ohne den Blick von de Straße zu nehmen sagte Harm.  
"Ich hatte eben einen interessanten Anruf von unseren Amokschützen."  
"Von dem.." unterbrach ihn Bud.  
"Ja, und ich habe das Gefühl das heute noch was passieren wird."  
"Denken sie etwa das er noch einmal versuchen wird den Colonel zu töten, den das war ja scheinbar sein Plan?" Bud sah ihn fragend von der Seite an.  
"Er hat so was in der Art angedeutet aber natürlich kann er auch was völlig anderes gemeint haben. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich glauben soll alles was ich weiß ist das ich so schnell wie möglich wieder im Krankenhaus sein möchte." Harms Stimme wurde eine Oktave lauter und er schlug mit der flachen Hand aufs Lenkrad.  
"Commander, machen sie sich keine unnötigen Sorgen," versuchte Bud Harm zu beruhigen.  
"Der Colonel liegt auf der Intensivstation und da kommt nicht jeder rein. Außerdem wimmelt es da nur so vor Ärzten und Schwestern und Harriet ist die ganze Zeit an Macs Seite."  
"Das weiß ich Bud, all das sage ich mir auch schon die ganze Zeit aber dennoch mache ich mir Sorgen."  
"Natürlich machen sie sich Sorgen, das tun wir alle, aber sie sind doch dafür bekannt immer einen kühlen und klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Und genau den brauchen wir jetzt. Wir helfen dem Colonel nicht damit das wir uns auch fertig machen. Hat der Mann am Telefon vielleicht irgendetwas gesagt was uns einen Hinweis darauf geben könnte wer er ist?  
"Sie haben ja recht Bud, diese Selbstvorwürfe bringen uns jetzt gar nichts. Also was hat er noch gesagt? Eigentlich hat er nicht viel erzählt, nur wie sehr es ihn freue zu sehen das ich nun leide und er hat darauf angespielt das er einmal das gleiche durchgemacht hat." Harm strich sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und dachte nach.  
"Im Nachhinein würde ich sagen das ich die Stimme schon mal gehört habe, aber ich kann sie nirgends einordnen." Einige Sekunden fuhren sie schweigend weiter.#  
"ES ist nur so eine Vermutung, Bud, aber wenn sie vom Krankenhaus bitte zum JAG HQ fahren könnten und die Fälle durchsehen würden wo es um Mord oder Unfall geht. Es müsste sich um eine Ehefrau, Verlobte oder Freundin eines Marines oder einen Navyangehörigen handeln. Schauen sie sich am besten alle Fälle der letzten Zwei Jahre an die ich zusammen mit Mac bearbeitet habe."  
"Mach ich Commander, aber das könnte ein wenig dauern."  
"Ist schon okay, im Moment können wir so wieso nichts anderes tun als zu warten und zu hoffen das ich mich täusche mit meiner Vermutung." Den Rest der Schrecke legten sie schweigend zurück und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.


	5. Chapter 5

Harm und Bud trennten sich noch vor dem Krankenhaus voneinander und Harm lief sofort zu Intensivstation wo er schon von weiten sehen konnte das Harriet vor Macs Zimmertür stand.  
"Harriet , warum sind sie nicht bei Mac?" Während er das sagte öffnete er die Tür und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als er sah das das Bett leer war.  
"Wo ist Mac?" Ich hätte nicht gehen dürfen und sie hier alleine zurücklassen dürfen'.  
"Wo ist sie?" Harriet legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und schaute ihn an.  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Sir. Zwei Pfleger haben sie vor 10 Minuten abgeholt um ein e Computertomographie bei ihr durchzuführen. Sie werden sie gleich wieder zurückbringen." Harm schaute ungläubig den langen Korridor entlang.  
""Sie brauchen sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen, der Doktor war bei ihnen also ist alles okay."  
"Nichts ist okay. Harm stöhnte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.  
"Jetzt wo ich es mir endlich eingestehen was ich wirklich für Mac empfinde sieht es so aus als ob sie es nie erfahren wird. So viele Möglichkeiten sind bereits verstrichen wo ich ihr all das hätte sagen können, ja sogar müssen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich war einfach zu feige um mich darauf einzulassen." Harm schloss die Augen und sah vor seinen inneren Auge noch einmal alle Momente wo sie beide sich schon so nah gekommen waren und Mac ihn eindeutig grünes Licht gegeben hatte und wo er doch am Ende immer abgeblockt hatte.  
"Ich habe einfach Angst das sie nie erfahren wird was sie mir wirklich bedeutet." Harriet ging langsam auf Harm zu und umarmte ihn.  
"Glauben sie mir, Mac weiß wie viel sie ihnen bedeutet und sie wird aufwachen und gesund werden und dann können sie zwei über all das sprechen das schon so lange unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen liegt.

Mac wurde wieder in ihr Zimmer geschoben und die Pfleger schlossen leise die Tür bevor sie sich langsam entfernten. Har der mit Harriet gerade aus der Cafeteria kam, wozu ihn Harriet schließlich überreden konnte, wollte sogleich zu Mac ins Zimmer, doch der Doktor der Mac auch operiert hatte hielt ihn zurück.  
"Was soll das?" Harm der seit gut 40 Stunden nicht geschlafen und den schlimmsten Tag seines Lebens hinter sich hatte war nun gereizt, und das hörte man deutlich. Der Arzt der solches Verhalten schon so oft gesehen hatte in seiner langen Laufbahn ließ sich davon aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
"Sie können sofort wieder zu ihr Commander, ich dachte nur es interessiert sie vielleicht was bei den neuesten Untersuchungen herausgekommen ist."  
"Tut mir leid Doc ich wollte sie nicht so angiften ich bin nicht ich selbst zur Zeit."  
"Das ist kein Problem, ich verstehe das."  
"Haben sie wenigstens gute Neuigkeiten für mich, die könnte ich jetzt wirklich mal gebrauchen." Harm schaute ihn fragend an. Und auch Harriet wandte sich dem Arzt zu.  
"Wie ich dem Leutnant bereits mitteilte mussten wir eine Computertomographie machen um festzustellen ob sich irgendwelche Gerinnsel im Gehirn durch den Herzstillstand gebildet haben . Hinzu kam das das Gehirn einige Minuten ohne Sauerstoffversorgung auskommen musste und es daher leicht zu Störungen im Nervensystem kommen kann." Harms Gesichtsausdruck sagte nur zu deutlich was er dachte. `Selbst wenn Mac wieder aufwachen sollte wäre sie vielleicht nie wieder so wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte.`  
"Und was haben sie entdeckt." Fragte er dennoch, obwohl er die antwort fürchtete.  
"So weit wir das beurteilen können ist das Gehirn von Colonel MacKenzie vollständig in Takt, es haben sich keine Gerinnsel gebildet und alle Nerven sind in Ordnung." Harm stöhnte erleichtert auf.  
"Gott sei dank."  
"Des weiteren haben wir die Lage der Kugel nochmals überprüft und es scheint so das sie sich nicht mehr bewegt und somit nicht weiter in die lebenswichtigen Organe vordringt."  
"Danke Doktor, sie haben mir gerade eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen.  
""Es war mir eine Freude." Harm schüttete dankbar die Hand des Arztes und wandte sich der Tür zu.  
"Eins wäre da noch Commander." Harm drehte den Kopf.  
"Sie wird in den nächsten Stunden ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangen." Harm schaute lächelt zu Harriet, die mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihm sagte.  
"Wir haben es ihnen ja gesagt Sir, Mac ist stark und sie wird es schaffen."  
"Genau, schließlich ist sie mein Marine." Alle Sorgen waren aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und er strahlt sie an. Harm verschwand hinter der Tür und Harriet war noch nie so erfreut gewesen ihn lächeln zu sehen.


	6. Chapter 6

22.15  
Ostfriedhof

Die Nacht lag wieder über Falls Church(Virginia)und der Regen fiel mal wieder wie aus Eimern. Der Friedhof lag, nur von ein paar Grabkerzen erleuchtet, im dunklen so das man die einsame Gestalt die sich auf den Wegen entlang schlich leicht übersehen konnte. Unvermittelt blieb sie aber vor einen kleinen Holzkreuz stehen und kniete sich in die aufgeweichte Erde.  
"Tut mir leid das ich erst heute komme aber ich habe versagt Liebling, wie so oft in meinen jämmerlichen Leben habe ich es wieder einmal total versaut. Warum hast du dir ausgerechnet mich für dich ausgesucht wo ich dich doch nicht einmal richtig beschützen konnte? Und nun habe ich es nicht mal fertig gebracht dein unnötiges Sterben zu rächen. Dabei war wirklich alles gut geplant gewesen und hätte auch super funktioniert. Wochenlang habe ich diesen Colonel beobachtet, um mir auch wirklich sicher zu sein ob sie diejenige ist, deren Tod dem Commander bis ins Mark treffen wü ohne mich jetzt zu rechtfertigen, es war nicht gerade leicht. Zuerst dachte ich sogar daran das ich das falsche Opfer ausgesucht hatte, schließlich war der Commander mit dieser Blonden zusammen die ein echt loses Mundwerk hat und der Colonel war so gut wie mit einen anderen Verheiratet. Doch dann kam der Tag als ich sie auf der Verlobungsfeier beobachtet habe. Sie standen auf der Veranda vom Haus des Admiral, ein Haus was dir sicher sehr gefallen hätte, und unterhielten sich. Selbst aus sicherer Entfernung konnte ich die Spannung spüren die sich zwischen den beiden aufgebaut hatte und als sie sich küssten, war ich mir meines Opfers ganz sicher. Also bin ich ihr gestern abend gefolgt, schließlich ist es genau ein halbes Jahr her seit diesem ..." Ein leises Schluchzen war zu hören und der Regen vermischte sich mit dem salzigen Tränen die der Mann um seine tote Frau vergoss. Wütend strich er sich übers Gesicht und begann wieder sein leises Selbstgespräch.  
"Ich habe sie auf uns angesprochen und weißt du was, sie konnte sich nicht einmal an uns erinnern. Scheinbar hat sie schon so viele Leben auf dem Gewissen das sie sich nicht mal mehr an all die Opfer erinnern kann. Und alle Furcht und Skrupel die bis dahin noch hatte, einen Menschen zu töten, fielen von mir ab. Sie beide sollten leiden doch ich habe scheinbar doch nicht richtig getroffen. Sie starb nicht und der Commander schien eher wütend als unglücklich zu sein als ich ihn vorhin kurz anrief." Er stand auf und trat näher an das Kreuz. Langsam beugte er sich runter und strich langsam über die Inschrift.  
"Ich verspreche dir, das ich dich diesmal nicht enttäuschen werde. Was ich versprochen habe als ich dich unter die Erde gebracht habe werde ich auch durchziehen das bin ich dir schuldig, für all die schönen Tage die ich mit dir verlebt habe. Ich werde dieses eine mal zuende bringen was ich begonnen habe und nicht eher ruhen." Er küsste den Rosenkranz der ums Kreuz gebunden war und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

***

Leise klopften die Regentropfen an das Fenster des Krankenzimmers und Harm schaute in die dunkle Nacht hinaus, der Nachthimmel war mit dunklen Wolken überzogen und es schien ihm als würde das ein schlechtes Omen sein. Doch der Doktor hatte gesagt das sich alles wieder zum Guten wenden würde, so wie er es sich in den letzen 48 Stunden sehnlichst gewünscht hatte, Mac würde wieder ganz gesund werden und alles wäre wieder beim alten. `Doch wollte er das ja eigentlich gar nicht. Er wollte nicht das sie weiterhin nur zwei gute Kollegen und Freunde füreinander waren er wollte viel mehr.` Jetzt wo sich die Sorgen um Macs Gesundheit etwas gelegt hatte machte er sich Gedanken darüber wie er ihr all das erklären sollte, was er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, nämlich das er sie liebt und das nicht erst seit dieser schrecklichen Amoklauf. `Und was wäre wenn die Gefühle nur einseitig wären. Schließlich hatte er sie oft genug abgewiesen wo sie ihm eindeutige Avancen gemacht hatte. Deutlich sah er die Szene auf der Fähre im Hafen von Sydney vor sich wo sie ihn gefragt hatte wie lange er den noch warten wolle, und er würde heute alles dafür geben die Zeit noch einmal zurückzudrehen um die Möglichkeit zu haben diesmal anders zu reagieren, und nicht nur an seine Karriere und ihre Freundschaft zu denken.` Leise klopfte es an der Tür und als er sich umdrehte stand eine Schwester im Türrahmen.  
"Commander Raab?"  
"Ja, der bin ich."  
"Da ist ein Anruf für sie. Ein gewisser Lt. Roberts."  
"Ich komme sofort." Harm schaute noch einmal zu Mac hinüber bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Die Schwester führte ihn zur Rezeption und übergab ihm einen Hörer.  
"Ja Bud, was gibt's neues?  
"Sir, ich denke ich habe hier unseren Mann gefunden. Ich habe wie sie mir aufgetragen haben die letzten zwei Jahre durchgesehen, aber am Ende blieb nur ein Name übrig."  
"Und, wer ist es."  
"Es handelt sich um einen gewissen Jeremy Olsen. Er war bis vor einen halben Jahr Ensign, und hier auf dem Flughafenstützpunkt stationiert. Er hat sich aus dem Dienst verabschiedet gleich nachdem seine Frau ums Leben gekommen ist." Da Bud gerade eine Pause einlegte fragte Harm.  
"Der Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, aber ich kann ihn nirgends einsortieren. Um was ging es in dem Fall, wie kam seine Frau ums Leben?"  
"Es ist nicht verwunderlich das sie sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, es war eine ziemlich klare Sache, von Beginn der Verhandlung an, so das der Prozess auch nur 2 Tage ging. Anne Olsen wollte ihren Mann am von seinen Stützpunkt abholen und wurde als sie gerade ausgestiegen war aus ihren Pkw, von einen anderen Autofahrer erfasst. Der andere Autofahrer, ein Marine, hatte die Kontrolle seines Wagens verloren weil bei diesem die Vorderreifen geplatzt waren. Sie und Colonel Mackenzie vertraten den Angeklagten. Doch es war wie gesagt nur reine Formsache, keiner der ihm Gericht Anwesenden gab ihm auch nur die geringste schuld an diesem tragischen Ausgang, es war die aneinander Kettung unglücklicher Zufälle die mit dem Tod von Anne Olsen endete. Keiner bis auf dem Ehemann, Jeremy Olsen, er forderte vehement die Bestrafung des Mannes."  
"Gute Arbeit, Bud. Schicken sie sofort eine Wacheinheit zu seinen letzten wohnsitz und lassen ihn ins JAG bringen. Auch wenn er bis jetzt kein zweiten versuch unternohmen hat, dem Colonel etwas anzutun, wüsste ich ihn gern gut bewahrt."  
"Wird sofort erledigt, Sir. Auch und Sir, Harriert hat mir gesagt das der Colonel sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befindet."  
"So ist es, sie wird sie wohl bald wieder mit Akten überhaufen, Bud. Kümmern sie sich um diesen Olsen und ich werde Mac sobald sie aufwacht von ihnen grüßen."  
"Yes, Sir." Damit wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen und Harm ging wieder den selben Weg  
zurück den er genommen hatte. `Noch eine Sorge weniger die durch seinen Kopf schwirrte. Bud hatte den Schützen ausfindig gemacht und bald würde er hinter Schloss und Riegel sitzen.' Leise schloss er die Tür des Zimmers hinter sich und sah sich die immer noch schlafende Mac an.  
"Mac, jetzt haben wir es endlich hinter uns und alles wird wieder gut." Harm wollte sich gerade auf das Bett setzten als er hinter sich eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte erklang eine leise Stimme.  
"Commander, ich glaube da täuschen sie sich gewaltig.


	7. Chapter 7

Harm brauchte sich nicht erst umzudrehen um zu erkennen wer sich im Zimmer befand. Der Mann, den Mac es verdankte das sie hier so hilflos in einen Krankenbett lag und der ihm selbst die wahrscheinlich schwersten und längsten Stunden seines Lebens bereitet hatte. Jeremy Olsen. Als er sich umdrehte und in das Gesicht des Mannes sah, tauchten auch die Bilder von einen früheren Treffen wieder auf. Ein etwa 23 jähriger dunkelblonder Mann, der zusammengesunken und mit Tränen in den Augen, in den Reihen der Zuschauer im Gerichtssaal saß. Doch im Moment sah er alles andere als klein und hilflos aus. Obwohl das Zimmer nur von den blinkenden Leuchten der Apparate erhellt wurde, konnte Harm deutlich die Waffe in seinen Händen sehen.  
"Jeremy Olsen nehme ich an?" Harm schaute ihn direkt an. Er bemerkte wie der Mann leicht verwirrt auf seinen Namen reagierte, es schien so als ob er nicht angenommen hätte, das man ihn so schnell mit diesen Angriff auf einen Marine in Verbindung bringen würde.  
"Woher wissen sie." Eine kleine Pause lag im Raum.  
"Ach was, das ist jetzt auch ganz egal." Langsam trat er aus dem Schatten in die Mitte des Zimmers. Harm ließ die Waffe keine Sekunde aus den Augen, er wusste das er hier nichts riskieren konnte. Er würde es nicht schaffen den Mann zu überwältigen, ohne das dieser noch die Gelegenheit dazu bekam abzudrücken.  
"Warum so schweigsam, Commander, vor Gericht waren sie doch auch nie um Worte verlegen." Jeremy schaute ihn aus zusammengepressten Augen an. `Da hast du verdammt Recht`, dachte Harm. `Ich kann meine Mandanten dazu bringen mir die Wahrheit zu sagen ohne das sie es überhaupt wollen und die passenden Worte sind mir bisher auch immer eingefallen. Also wenn ich dich schon nicht überwältigen kann, gelingt es mir vielleicht dich zur Aufgabe zu überreden. Ein Versuch war es zumindest wert.` Harm wandte sich nun endgültig vom Bett ab und schaute ihn direkt in die Augen.  
"Was wollen sie den noch, haben sie den nicht erreicht was sie wollten?"  
"Was ich will, was ich will, fragen sie," er machte eine kurze Pause bevor er fortfuhr.  
"Ich will das sie sehen wie jemand der ihnen nahe steht stirbt, so wie es mir ergangen ist als Anne starb."  
"Ich habe in meinen Leben schon viele geliebte Menschen verloren, ich weiß was es heißt zu leiden, aber niemand hat das Recht jemanden das anzutun aus puren Egoismus."  
"Erzählen sie mir nicht was ich tun darf und was nicht Commander. Ich bin nicht mehr einer ihrer Untergebenen." Harm redete weiter auf ihn ein.  
"Ich kann sie ja verstehen, sie haben schreckliches durchgemacht, ich habe das auch erlebt und weiß nun das es dafür keine schnelle Heilung gibt, man muß einfach damit leben. Ich weiß das es hart klingt aber es stimmt wenn man sagt die Zeit ist das beste Heilmittel." Harm schaute Jeremy intensiv an und er meinte eine kleine Veränderung in seinen Gesichtszügen zu erkennen.  
"Wenn sie mir damit sagen wollen das ich es vergessen werde, kann ich ihnen nur sagen das sie die Menschen, die sie angeblich verloren haben, nicht wirklich geliebt haben. Wenn man einmal wirklich geliebt hat, dann für immer." Harm schaute zu Mac hinüber die noch immer friedlich schlief. `Hatte Jeremy Recht, sicher er hatte seinen Vater und Diana verloren, doch hatte er bisher niemanden so geliebt wie Mac. Würde er auch alles hinschmeißen und Rache nehmen wollen?`  
"Natürlich sollen sie sie nicht vergessen, sie wird immer Teil ihres Lebens sein." Jeremy unterbrach ihn sofort.  
"Da haben sie verdammt Recht. Aber sie ist nicht nur ein Teil meines Lebens, sie ist mein Leben. Ich habe ihr versprochen das ich es ihnen heimzahle und das werde ich auch." Die Waffe die sich in seiner Hand etwas gesenkt hatte zielte nun wieder genau auf Mac. Harm versperrte den Weg, so das die Kugel ihn erwischen würde, falls es wirklich soweit kommen würde.  
"Jeremy, Anne war doch Krankenschwester nicht wahr? Sie liebte ihren Beruf weil sie Menschen helfen konnte und ihnen das Leben etwas erleichterte. Glauben sie wirklich das sie wollte das sie wegen ihr Leben auslöschen, das sie selbst so geliebt hat? Haben sie nicht selbst bei der Gerichtsverhandlung gesagt, das sie immer bereit war anderen zu helfen ohne nach dem Lohn zu fragen. Denken sie sie wollte, das sie den Rest ihres Lebens auf der Flucht oder im Gefängnis verbringen müssen? Meinen sie nicht eher, sie würde es lieber sehen wenn sie wieder gefallen am Leben finden würden und das weiterzuführen was sie begonnen hat, nämlich Herzlichkeit und Freude zu bereiten." Langsam ließ Olsen die Waffe sinken und Harm sah wie ihm langsam ein paar Tränen über die Wange liefen.  
"Wollen sie wirklich anderen Menschen den Schmerz zufügen den sie erlitten haben. Glauben sie es würde ihnen Anne zurückbringen oder ihr Leiden linden wenn sie die Frau töten die ich liebe und die mir alles bedeutet?" Harm wusste das er es geschafft hatte und er atmete erleichtert auf als Jeremy Olsen sagte.  
"Sie haben Recht, ich habe mich da in etwas reingesteigert und beinahe einen Menschen getötet. Das wird mir Anne nie verzeihen." Er drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür. Harm wusste das er nicht weit kommen würde, jetzt wo jeder Polizist in der Stadt sein Bild hatte, darum ließ er ihn gehen und meinte noch.  
"Liebe macht blind, aber wen man liebt dem kann man auch verzeihen." Als die Tür sich schloss hatte Harm gerade entschieden ihm doch zu folgen als aus dem Hintergrund ein leises Flüstern in sein Ohr drang.  
"Harm?"

Harm spürte wie sein Herz plötzlich begann schneller zu schlagen. Er fühlte wie all seine Lebensgeister auf einmal in seinen Körper zurückkehrten. Harm drehte sich zu Mac um und zeigte ihr sein strahlendes Fliegerlächeln. Er schaute genau zu Mac, und obwohl sie noch immer sehr blass aussah, schauten ihre sonst geschlossenen Augen ihn jetzt gebannt an. Man sagt immer die Augen seien der Spiegel zur Seele und bei Mac traf diese Metapher auch genau zu. Das samtweiche Braun ihrer Augen ließ sich auf ihr ganzes Sein beziehen. Auch wenn sie sich manchmal hart und unerbittlich gab war sie doch eine leicht zu verletzende und emotionale Frau. Doch leider verbargen ihm diese so bekannten und geliebten Augen im Moment was in Mac vorging. Er wusste also nicht wie viel sie von seinem Gespräch mit Jeremy Olsen mitbekommen hatte und darum beschloss er sich langsam vorzutasten. Er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben den Bett sinken und ließ seine Hand auf dem Bettrand liegen. Er hätte gern ihre umschlossen, so wie er es getan hatte als sie bewusstlos gewesen war , doch etwas hielt ihn zurück.  
"Hi Mac, wie fühlst du dich?" Selbst er konnte den erleichterten Ton in seiner Stimme nur zu deutlich hören, doch es störte ihn nicht, den es war ja das was er wirklich empfand, pure Erleichterung. Er beugte sich vor und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Etwas zerschlagen und ich habe wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen." Sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten. Mac strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Ihre Hände trafen sich und Harm hielt ihre in seine fest.  
"Mac ich hab mir schreckliche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich dachte ich würde dich verlieren. Dich hier so hilflos liegen zu sehen hat mich echt fertig gemacht." Mac richtete sich etwas auf und stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen ab.  
"Harm, Marines sind nie hilflos, dass weißt du doch, und wir geben niemals auf." Macs Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Harm fand es ermutigend das sie sich schon wieder mit ihm streiten wollte.  
"Ja, ja, ich weiß doch das Marines sich nie ducken und deshalb wohl auch drei Kugel wegstecken können ohne Probleme." Es tat gut jetzt mit ihr hier zu stzen und Spässe darüber zu machen, wo er noch vor eine knappen Stunde beinah in Tränen ausgebrohen wäre.  
"Du siehst aber auch nicht gerade wie das blühende Leben aus, es scheint fast so als ob du angeschossen wurdest und nicht ich." Mac ließ sich wieder zurück aufs Bett sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Mit diesem Satz von Mac war die Einleitung eigentlich perfekt und Harm konnte zu dem Thema kommen was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, bevor er wieder den Mut verlor, und dann würde es vermutlich wirklich zu spät sein.  
"Mac, es gibt da etwas was ich dir ..." begann er bevor er von Mac unterbrochen wurde.  
"harm macht dir darüber bitte keine Gedanken, es ist nicht deine Schuld gewesen das ich angeschossen wurde, es war purer Zufall das es gerade vor deiner Wohnung passiert ist. Wäre ich nicht bei dir gewesen hätte er mich eben zu Hause erwischt." Harm schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
"Sicher hast du Recht, aber das macht es für mich nicht leichter. Ich wollte das du zu mir in die Wohnung kommst damit wir reden konnten und dann habe ich dich einfach wieder fortgeschickt."  
"Harm ich gebe dir keine Schuld daran, also tu du es bitte auch nicht. Du hattest einen guten Grund dafür mich nicht zu empfangen. Renee`s Vater ist gestorben und du musstest dich um sie kümmern."  
"Mac, ich kannte Renee`s Vater nicht einmal, ich habe nie jemanden aus ihrer Familie kennen gelernt."  
"Es war halt einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für uns ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen."  
Mac schaute hinauf zur Decke und atmete tief ein.  
"Ich war nicht da als du mich brauchtest, das ist es was mich beschäftig. Du riefst weil du eine große Enttäuschung erlebt hattest und mich für deinen Freund hieltst."  
"Harm, du bist mein Freund, der beste und einzigste den ich in meinen Leben je hatte und dem ich nicht egal bin." Unterbrach ihn Mac.  
"Außerdem was wäre gewesen wen dieser Kerl mich nicht bei dir angeschossen hätte sondern in meiner Wohnung. Da wärst du nicht da gewesen um dich um mich zu kümmern und mir damit das leben zu retten." Sie schaute ihn durchdringend an.  
"Daran darf ich gar nicht denken.  
"Tja, Pech gehabt. So werde ich dich noch das ein oder andere Mal vor Gericht schlagen.  
" Nur nicht übermütig werden." Harm lächelte sie gewinnend an.  
"Wie lange müß ich hier den noch rumliegen? Ich hab noch so viel zu erledigen." Mac sah in fragend an. `Was könnte den jetzt wichtiger sein, als wieder gesund zu werden. Wollte sie etwa diesem Brumby hinterherlaufen. Diese Möglichkeit habe ich völlig außer acht gelassen.` harm schaute sich im Zimmer um wo bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Fenster durchbrachen. Er müsste es wissen, er müsste erfahren ob es für ihn überhaupt noch eine Chance gab.  
"Mac?"  
"Ja." Mac sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Willst du wenn du hier heraus kommt, Brumby folgen und nach Australien fliegen." Mac sah irgendwie leicht enttäuscht aus, so als ob sie mit einer anderen Frage gerechnet hatte.  
"Eher nicht." Es entstand eine kleine Pause wo niemand so richtig wusste was als nächstes zu sagen war. Schließlich sagte Mac.  
"Das mit Mic, würde doch nicht gut gehen das ist mir schon vor einigen Wochen klar geworden ich hatte bloß nicht den Mut dazu es mir und ihm einzugestehen." Harm atmete erleichtert auf.  
"Aber warum hast du dann seinen Antrag erst angenommen?" Er hatte diese Frage schon einmal gestellt, doch sie hatte ihn abgeblockt. Aber er brauchte jetzt eine klare Antwort.  
"Hast du ihn geliebt?" Diesmal schien es tatsächlich so als ob Mac seine Frage beantworten würde.  
"Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau, was ich eigentlich für ihn empfinde. Ich weiß das er mich liebt und er es nicht verdient hat das ich nicht mit ganzen Herzen dabei bin." Mac schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Aber wäre nicht dein Absturz gewesen, hätte ich ihn geheiratet. Er hätte mir alles bieten können was ich mir immer erträumt habe, eine richtige Familie. Damals auf unserer Verlobungsfeier, konnte ich dir deshalb keine Antwort auf diese Frage geben weil ich selbst die Antwort nicht wusste.  
"Was war das eigentlich auf deiner Verlobungsfeier." Harm schaute Mac an und sie wussten beide was er meinte ohne das er es genau aussprach.  
"Wir haben seit diesem Abend nie wieder darüber geredet."  
"Ich denke es war so etwas wie ein Abschiedskuss, wir haben über all die Dinge geredet die wir zusammen erlebt und durchlitten haben. Und dann kam einst zum anderen." In Macs Augen bildeten sich kleine Tränen.  
"Vielleicht war es aber auch so etwas wie der Beginn eines neuen Abschnittes für uns zwei!" Harm beugte sich langsam zu Mac hinunter und küsste sie zärtlich. Einige Sekunden später lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Mac sah Harm leicht verwirrt an.  
"Dann war es also ernst gemeint was du vorhin zu diesem Typen gesagt hast, ich habe schon angenommen das das nur zu deiner Strategie zählte." `Sie hatte ihn also doch gehört, aber das war ihm jetzt auch egal. Auch wenn sie nichts mitbekommen hätte würde er sich jetzt nicht mal von zehn Pferden davon abhalten lassen, ihr zu sagen was er für sie empfand.`  
"Und ob ich das ernst gemeint habe. Ich war in meinen ganzen Leben noch nie so ernst gewesen." Harm hob Macs Hand hoch und küsste jeden einzelnen Finger.  
"Ich liebe dich Sarah Mackenzie. Bisher wollte ich es mir aus Angst um unsere Freundschaft nicht eingestehen doch in den letzten 48 Stunden bin ich deinetwegen durch die Hölle gegangen und mir ist klargeworden das ich mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen kann." Harm sah wie sich auf Macs Gesicht ein Lächeln zauberte, diese bezaubernde Lächeln das ihn seit sie sich kennergelernt hatten begleitete.  
"Harm du weißt nicht wie lange ich auf diese Worte von dir gewartet habe."  
"Ich war ein Idiot, schon damals in Sydney auf dieser Fähre hätte ich dir es gestehen sollen dann wäre uns beiden einiges an Gefühlschaosen erspart geblieben. Du ahnst nicht wie es mich gequält hat dich mit diesen Brumby zu sehen, zu sehen wie er dich berührte und küsste, er tat all das mit dir was ich mir so sehnlichst wünschte."  
"Ein Wort damals von dir ...aber nein, du bist der sturste und verbohrteste Mann den ich kenne, was ist denn an diesen drei Worten so schwer gewesen." Mac richtete sich wieder auf.  
"Nichts, und darum wirst du sie jetzt den Rest deines Lebens hören." Harm grinste sie frech an.  
"Ich liebe dich von ganzen Herzen, Harmon Rabb junior."  
"Und ich liebe dich Sarah." Langsam legte Harm Mac die Arme um den Nacken und sie versanken in einen langen und zärtlichen Kuss.

END


End file.
